This study is designed: 1) to determine whether psychosocial stressors alter the course of healing of standardized wounds, 2) to determine how psychosocial stressors alter pro-inflammatory cytokine levels and responses in whole blood, and 3) to asses relationships between cytokine responses and wound healing. The data will be used to study how psychological and behavioral factors shape age-related differences in wound healing and how differences in wound healing are related to immune function.